Hero
by la risa de tus ojos
Summary: One-Shot; Dos chicos la rodearon y ella creyó que todo estaba perdido. Hasta que llego él. ¿Un héroe? UA. TH. Alice/Jasper. Para SwweetDreams. Reto.


**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo no es mío.

**Summary**: One-Shot; Dos chicos la rodearon y ella creyó que todo estaba perdido. Hasta que llego él. ¿Un héroe? UA. TH. Alice/Jasper. Para SwweetDreams.

**Nota**: Mi segundo reto, OME ;)

**Nota** **2**: ¡Lamento tanto tardar en el reto! Barby, muñequita, perdóname. No sé porque tardé, la verdad x,x (la inspiración, tu sabes(?)) Pero bueno, espero que esto cumpla con tus expectativas y ¡es todito para ti! Si, con todo mi cariño y amor. Eres una persona súper genial, y sorprendente, y entretenida, y amigable. Te quiero un montón, ¡y gracias por todo! ¡Espero que te guste esto, que es todito for you! (L)

**Nota 3**: Gracias, mil gracias también a Estrella'black, por batearme esto,(L) ¡Te adoro tanto nena! (:

* * *

**Hero**

Alice sabia que debió haberse ido cuando se le dio la oportunidad.

¿Por qué no le hizo caso a su sexto sentido?

"Porque le hiciste caso al séptimo," murmuró su conciencia. Y gruñó. Porque si, en vez de hacerle caso a su intuición, le hizo caso a su sentido de la moda.

¡Pero es que eran _zapatos_! ¡Zapatos con el 75% de descuento!

**Flash Back**

—Mis pies me están matando… —se quejó Bella, mientras venía arrastrándose detrás de Alice, que traía sus tacones altos y muchas bolsas en las manos. Ella brincaba alegremente, sin ningún síntoma de cansancio. Bella se preguntaba como tanta energía podía caber en un cuerpecito tan pequeño.

—Ya nos vamos Bella, ya lo sabes —murmuró con el ceño fruncido la pequeña amiga. Por que ella aun no quería irse, pero le había prometido a Bella que a las seis en punto se irían. Rosalie las estaba esperando en el Porshe de Alice.

Pero en el trascurso, la pequeña duende compras-impulsivas, vio una tienda de zapatos.

— ¡Ah! —grito emocionada, haciendo que Bella pegase un brinco del susto.

— ¿Qué pasa, Alice? ¿La tienda? —Miró en dirección a donde la pequeña miraba hiperventilando, y frunció el ceño—. Bleh, ya entramos ahí, vámonos ya.

— ¿Es que no lo vez? ¡Mira, ahí, en la ventana! —Bella frunció el ceño y achióo los ojos, intentando ver lo que su vista no le dejaba. Y en una esquina, con un letrero pequeño y letras apenas legibles, decía: 75% de descuento. Par de zapatos únicos.

—Ah, el descuento —murmuro la castaña, restándole importancia—. Alice, por favor, _por favor_, vámonos, lo prometiste.

—Bells, por favor, por favor— la imitó el duendecillo.

—No Alice, yo me voy. No puede ser posible que te mueras por unos zapatos, teniendo ya tantos.

—Pero, Be-

—Pero nada, quédate si quieres, yo me voy con Rose.

Alice se sintió mal cuando vio que su mejor amiga se iba. Se sintió como un monstro, pero rápidamente decidió que compraría los zapatos rápido y se iría con Bella después. Tal vez le comprarla algo lindo para que la perdonase, y después le chantajearía para volver a ir de compras.

Camino rápidamente hacia la tienda, apurada por intentar hacer su plan y correr a pedirle perdón a Bella. Pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar, una pared movible se interpuso en su camino. Alice retrocedió por el golpe. Creyó que caería al piso, pero unos brazos grandes le rodearon la cintura.

—Ten cuidado, pequeña —dijo el chico—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás perdida? ¿Sabes dónde está tu mami?

Alice estuvo a punto de gritarle cosas que una dama no debería de decir. ¡Le estaba diciendo niña! ¡Le estaba llamando pequeña! Pero cuando lo miró a los ojos, se quedó sin habla.

Ese chico tenía unos ojos dorados que combinaban perfecto con su pelo rizado. Sus labios eran rojos y delgados, y su nariz era perfecta. Pómulos altos, y sonreía encantadoramente. Se quedó embobada.

— ¿Pequeña? ¿Estás perdida? —repitió, con la voz ronca y sensual. Pero le volvió a decir pequeña. Rompió el hechizo en el que ella estaba metida y le frunció el ceño.

—No soy pequeña, tengo diecisiete y no estoy perdida —dijo mordazmente. El chico le sonrío más, como si su enojo le fuese gracioso, y le ayudo a pararse—. Gracias.

—Lo siento señorita, creí que tenia trece.

¿Acaso se podían decir más tonterías? Alice estaba que echaba humo. Se acomodo la blusa y después se aparto del camino del chico, regresando su atención a la tienda de zapatos.

**Flash Back**

Aun así no había nada que justificara lo que estaba pasando.

Tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Se sentía tan frágil como una muñeca de porcelana, tan delicada. Creía que se iba a soltar llorando de un minuto a otro, sollozando que la dejasen en paz.

—Hola muñeca, ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto el hombre más pequeño. Ella sonrío, intentando contener las lágrimas.

—No creo que sea buena idea que te diga esa información —respondió Alice, con voz rota y temblorosa. Los dos hombres sonrieron con arrogancia, ya veían una victoria fácil.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —susurro el hombre más moreno. A Alice se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, y las lagrimas amenazaron con salir.

—Mmh, iré por un taxi, con permiso.

Pero los dos chicos no se movieron. Al contrario, comenzaron a acercarse más a la pequeña chica, que retrocedió ante sus pasos. Su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo, y la de ellos en sus pechos.

— ¿Podrían moverse, por favor? —sollozó, casi con suplicante. Claro, ya se imaginaba lo peor. Solamente con mirar el escenario; una pequeña mujercita en un estacionamiento completamente vacío, y siendo acosada por dos hombres grandes, fuertes, y aterradores.

—No lo creo, ¿o tu qué opinas, Henry? ¿Le hacemos caso a la damisela? —murmuró sarcásticamente uno de los hombres. El otro, denominado con el nombre de Henry, sonrío burlonamente.

—Mmh, yo creo que no, Wilson… ¿Por qué no mejor que nos haga unos cuantos trabajitos, y después la dejamos seguir su camino?

No, no, no… murmuraba Alice para sus adentros, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y su cara retorcida de pánico. Porque ella sabía perfectamente a que se referían esos tipos con "trabajitos", y no le gustaba para nada.

Creyó ver su vida por delante —bueno, tal vez no iba a morir, pero ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de volver hacer feliz después de lo que esos depravados le harían? Muy pocas, definitivamente—. Pensó en Bella, su mejor amiga, a la cual desobedeció y por ello estaba metida en esta situación. Pensó en Rosalie, su otra mejor amiga, la cual también le pidió que no se quedara. Pensó en Edward, y Emmett, sus hermanos, los cuales han de estar muriendo de preocupación… y pensó en sus padres; Esme y Carlisle, los que le habían dado todo, y ella lo tiraba por la borda por unos zapatos en oferta.

Cerró los ojos cuando sintió las manos de uno de los dos hombres en su hombro. _Tranquila_, se dijo a sí misma, tal vez sean buenos y hagan todo rápido…

Pero entonces escuchó un ruido, como de un golpe. Frunció el ceño, pero no abrió los ojos, temerosa por encontrarse con algo mucho peor de lo que se imaginaba —no había teorías fijas en su cabeza, pero sabía que no debían estar haciendo nada bueno—.

Creía que volvería a sentir las manos de esos idiotas sobre ella, que comenzaría la tortura, pero simplemente no paso nada.

Después de contar hasta doscientos, abrió los ojos con temor y desesperación, creyendo que podría encontrar lo peor.

Y no se podría creer lo que vio.

Frente a ella estaba el chico que le _insultó_ llamándole pequeña. Era él, con sus brillantes cabellos dorados despeinados, y golpeando a uno de los patanes que le quisieron hacer algo.

— ¡Oh! —jadeó, y después se aproximo a la pelea. Al parecer Wilson había salido corriendo como un cobarde, dejando a su amigo indefenso con el gran chico rubio. Alice intentó separarlos, pues no quería que su salvador terminara en la cárcel por matar a un imbécil drogadicto.

Cuando por fin los separo, el estúpido hombre salió corriendo, dejando al misterioso héroe de Alice con la respiración agitada, y el cabello revuelto.

— ¿Te hizo daño? —pregunto ella en un susurro. Él negó con la cabeza, aun inhalando y aspirando el aire. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, y de pronto él habló:

— ¿Te hizo daño a ti?

—No, apenas y me toco.

Y después se quedaron en silencio. No era realmente incomodo, pero aun así pude haber sido remplazado con una conversación. Además, aunque él no lo aceptara, le agradaba la voz de campanitas de ella.

— ¿Qué eres? —pregunto de pronto Alice, acercándose lentamente. El chico frunció el ceño, y camino hacia ella. Ahora no había mucho espacio entre ellos.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues… a que, ¿Qué eres? ¿Un Ángel? —el chico río ante las ocurrencias de la pequeña, ¿él? ¿Un ángel? ¡Ni si quiera tenía sentido!

—Lo siento señorita, pero usted está muy equivocada, yo soy un "ángel" o algo por el estilo. Soy una persona. Me llamo Jasper Withlock —le ofreció la mano, y ella la tomo sin dudarlo. Se sorprendió al mirar el brazo lleno de cicatrices, (la mayoría parecían de inyecciones y quemaduras de cigarro). Alice le dio una mirada interrogativa, y Jasper simplemente se encogió de hombros—. Tenía problemas con las drogas, tú sabes.

La pequeña le sonrío, como si le comprendiera, y agitó la mano del chico— Yo soy Alice Cullen.

—Mucho gusto, Alice, ¿vas a alguna parte?

—Sí, iba para mi casa, ¿quieres acompañarme? —Jasper sonrío y cuando ella se dispuso a soltarle la mano y comenzar a caminar, él se la tomo fuertemente, entrelazo sus dedos y se encogió de hombros.

—No quiero perderte de vista, ¿te molesta? —le preguntó alzando sus manos juntas. Ella le dio un apretoncito.

—En lo absoluto.

Comenzaron a caminar por el estacionamiento, tomados de la mano, como si se conocieran desde siempre. Ella tenía en sus mejillas una ligera capa de rubor —y no precisamente por su maquillaje—, mientras que Jasper sonreía con suficiencia.

— ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé lo que eres! —murmuro Alice, aun caminando de la mano con ese extraño hombre demasiado guapo. Él levanto una ceja interrogativamente. Ella le mostró los dientes en una sonrisa—. Eres un héroe.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

Si, lo se, no es la gran cosa D:  
Pero fue lo único que salio de mi y mi poca-imaginación. Espero que mi retadora (Barby[l]) no se aya decepcionado, lo hice con muchísimo amor & esfuerzo ;D

Un beso chicos, cuídense mucho y no olviden de dejar sus reviews con su opinión.

+Analu C.


End file.
